1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a child support structure, and more particularly, to a foldable and adjustable high chair.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional child support structures, such as high chairs, include folding mechanisms that allow the high chairs to be folded from a deployed position to a collapsed position and opened from a collapsed position to a deployed position. Such conventional support structures include height adjustment mechanisms that allow the high chair seats to be positioned at different predetermined heights. Those conventional mechanisms have been generally difficult to adjust due to cumbersome and complex designs.
High chairs are generally used by parents or care givers to feed an infant or child. During such feedings, many types of utensils and dishes, such as cups, spoons, and other materials, are needed. These materials are normally scattered in various places around the high chair, thereby resulting in the feeding being difficult and messy. To overcome these problems, conventional high chairs have been provided with pouches or other containers that are attached to the back of the high chair seat or to the high chair tray.
Many conventional containers are cumbersome to attach to the high chair. Often the containers obstruct the collapsing and opening of the high chair and block other adjustment mechanisms that are disposed on the high chair. A need exists for a simple mechanism that can be used to secure the high chair in a deployed position. A need exists for a mechanism that allows the high chair seat to be positioned at different predetermined heights. A need also exists for a removable container that retains articles used during the feeding of a child in a high chair and that can easily store the articles to enable the container and articles to be cleaned, such as in a dishwasher.